trigger_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Toru Niwa
Toru Niwa is a character in Trigger Mayhem. He is the Super High School Level Boxer. History Pre-Trigger Mayhem Niwa states in a free time event that he "somehow" ended up becoming a boxer, and it wasn't until he realized he was close to unbeatable that be began to enjoy it. He describes the feeling of winning as "almost erotic". After losing to the famous Ogre, he fell into depression. Furious after his loss, he accidentally crushed an opponent's skull in an underground match. Niwa found peace in devoting himself to boxing, and still sees himself as a murderer. During The Most Despair Inducing Event in History, he was captured by Super High School Level Despair to be used in experiments for despair. He is put in statis in Zetsubou Town, and 200 years later discovered by Dairoku Wakahisa. Wakahisa removes the memories of his school live and the incident, and forces him to participate in the events of Trigger Mayhem. Trigger Mayhem Niwa's role grows as he survives further further into the story. He could be seen as a deuteragonist since like the other survivors, his involvment greatly influences the story. In Chapter 4, he secretly helps Izanami Amenonuhoko cover for his crime of killing Toshiko Uehara. During the trial, it seems as if Niwa covers for Iza, while Iza covers for Niwa, and both are prepared to take the blame. This was, however, part of Iza's plan. Iza's "role" was to serve as a culprit if needed, and since Uehara's death was an accident, he sets it up so that he takes the blame. Iza planted evidence to make it look like he was the culprit, and made sure Niwa saw this. Niwa, thinking Iza was the culprit, planted evidence against himself. However, Iza, for a reason he states to not know himself, went back and planed more evidence against himself. During the trial, Iza has a change of heart thanks to Misao Fujimoto and Niwa. As Niwa attacks Monokuma after the trial - furious for the way Iza has been treated - Monokuma attempts to "punish" Niwa for breaking the school rules by executing him. However, Iza offers to be executed in his stead, stating that "It would be more beneficial for Monokuma that way", convincing the bear to accept the offer. During the last trial, Niwa briefly falls into despair. With Misao Fujimoto's help, he recovers and becomes one of the Super High School Level Hope. He escapes Zetsubou Town, and the epilogue ends as Iza begins to tell the survivors the events that transpired during Trigger Mayhem 2: Barrel of Despair. Quotes *"Alright! OFF WITH YOUR CLOTHES!!!" *"ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ I'll wreck ya!!" Trivia *Niwa is hinted to have a crush on Iza. *Although he is canonically only attracted to men, he does not want to be called a homosexual. *Niwa shares the same birthday with Sakura Ogami, the "Ogre" who caused Niwa to change his personality and view against women. This is a pure coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Trigger Mayhem Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Hope's Peak Students Category:Super High School Level Hope